This invention relates to general purpose, adjustable, walking crutches and/or canes. More specifically to such apparatus that has a main single support shaft that can be converted from a crutch to a cane, or vice versa. Applicant is aware that this field is highly developed and classified as crowded art; therefore, each small step forward should be considered significant, especially when it brings added comfort to the disabled.